El antifaz entre los dos
by nanahoney
Summary: Marron mantiene una relacion con un amigo cibernetico, el cual la invita a conocerse personalmente, pero ella aun no olvida a su primer amor. Trunks por su parte pretende ignorar el amor pero llegara a él de manera peculiar. MxT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

CAPITULO 1

han pasado 5 años desde que Gokú murió y la paz ha gobernado la Tierra, en este tiempo los guerreros Z han perdido contacto entre familias debido a que Gokú era quien los unía.

Era una mañana tranquila, habían terminado las vacaciones de verano y a primera hora Marron estaba despierta, muy contenta y emocionada de ir a la ciudad. Su primer día como chica universitaria.

–"¡Buenos días!, Estoy muy nerviosa por mi primer día en la Universidad, espero poder cumplir con las expectativas de mis padres , me gustaría mucho poder vernos un día ahora que iré más seguido a la ciudad"— escribió la rubia

–"Desearía poder estar contigo, y espero por fin conocerte, eres una chica muy inteligente y diferente a las que me rodean. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, aunque no la necesitarás, eres muy lista y simpática."–– Respondió el amigo de Marron

Hacia ya más de 7 meses que ella conversaba vía chat con un chico que conoció en este medio, el cual se había convertido rápidamente en su mejor amigo y confidente, pues ella era una chica muy reservada y no salía mucho con sus conocids.

Esa mañana ella salió muy temprano para llegar puntual como era su costumbre, mientras caminaba por la ciudad iba algo distraída pensando en el chico con el que hablaba muy constantemente por el chat, como estaba algo distraída tropezó con una persona.

–Disculpe, estoy muy apenada, venía distraída y no me di cuenta, perdóneme – dijo Marron mientras miraba apenada hacia abajo

–Descuida Marron– respondió Goten mirándola con ternura y amabilidad.

– ¡Goten! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? –Marron

–Te ves estupenda, has crecido mucho, si él te viera se moriría de saber lo que dejó ir– decía Goten murmurando

– ¿Disculpa?– le dijo la chica algo confundida al no escuchar con claridad lo que este había dicho

–lo siento, no es nada, si mucho tiempo sin saber de ti ni verte, ¿Quieres que te lleve?, ¿Vas a la universidad supongo?– dijo el chico algo nervioso y sonrojado mientras miraba a la rubia, y al mirarla no podía desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–Muchas gracias, te tomaré la palabra, me gustaría platicar un poco contigo y saber como están todos–la chica le sonrió con mucha sinceridad y contenta de saber otra vez de los viejos amigos.

–Ok, no se diga más, vamos. Vaya si me sorprendiste, se de alguien que se desmayará al verte–comentaba Goten muy divertido

De camino Goten y Marron rieron y conversaron pero como se les termino el tiempo intercambiaron teléfonos y correos, así podrían continuar su plática luego.

–Espero verte muy pronto Marron, ¿tienes novio?– rio un poco el joven Son mientras guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

–este… ¿Cómo? – decía la rubia muy sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo para no mirar a Goten a los ojos y que no la viera tan apenada.

–Nos vemos más tarde, que tengas un buen día– se despidió él sin dejarla reaccionar

–Adiós– se despedía ella moviendo levemente su mano derecha en forma de despedida, y un tanto intrigada por lo ocurrido con Goten, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a sus clases.

Cuando Marron estaba concluyendo sus clases sonó su ipod con un mensaje de correo electrónico que decía "ya quiero saber ¿Cómo te fue?, me muero por conocer a la chava más lista de toda la ciudad".

Al leer esto la pequeña rubia se sintió confundida, pues siempre había estado enamorada de Trunks, aunque lo veía como un amor imposible, y sentía mucha emoción de pensar que el amor estaba llegando a ella con este chico que había conocido y que era muy amable, atento y lindo. Pensó que era buen momento para superar "su amor platónico".

Al llegar a casa

–Hija, nos han invitado a cenar en casa de los Brief, en honor al regreso de Bra luego de marcharse a estudiar en el extranjero–mencionó Krillin

–si padre– respondió Marron un poco desanimada, pues no podría conversar con su amigo cibernético… aunque un momento después recapacito y se dio cuenta de que era muy posible que se encontrara con el chico que le robaba el pensamiento (Trunks), en este momento corrió a su habitación.

– ¿Qué hare? ¿Ahora que se que lo veré no se como reaccionar o que sentiré al verlo? Me siento muy confundida– decía mientras sostenía en sus manos una foto de Trunks

–se que Trunks es un amor imposible, a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de pensar en él, aunque sea la más lista de la ciudad, él no se fijaría "en una niña" como yo.

Unas horas después…

– ¡Mi niña vámonos se nos hace tarde!– gritaba Krillin a su hija mientras la esperaba con ansias en la puerta de su casa

–ya voy papá dame un minuto– gritaba la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras vistiendo un vestido rosa un tanto escotado, unas zapatillas blancas que lucían muy lindas a combinación, peinado y maquillaje excepcionales, parecía que la niña de 18 años había quedado en la habitación y la adolescente había salido lista para ver al hombre que la hacia estremecer.

–Te ves preciosa hija– decía Krillin sorprendido de ver que su hija había crecido tan rápido.

Una vez en casa de los Brief, todos sintieron una gran nostalgia por los años en los que los guerreros se reunían y reían, de ver como pasaban los años y todos seguían siendo los mismos a pesar de una lejanía en el tiempo (los 5 años que transcurrieron). Goten, Trunks, Bra y Pan se encontraban en una mesa, a la cual Bulma guió a Marron.

–Chicos, Marron y su familia acaban de llegar– decía Bulma

–Hola de nuevo Marron, que gusto que pudieron venir, te ves muy linda – comentaba Goten mientras miraba a Marron sorprendido y casi con la boca abierta

–Toma asiento, bienvenida– dijo Trunks riendo un poco al ver la reacción de Goten

Al escuchar su voz y mirar los ojos del que había sido su amor platónico, se quedo paralizada, no le salían las palabras y no pudo hablar por un momento.

–Gracias, son muy amables– dijo Marron en vos muy baja y algo apenada por el comentario que había hecho Goten.

En ese instante comenzó la música y Trunks invito a Pan a bailar. Marron no podía dejar de mirarlos y de sentir envidia por Pan. Al perderse en sus pensamientos y mirar de nuevo a la pareja que bailaba, se sorprendió al darse cuenta como miraba Trunks a Pan, esa no era la misma mirada con la que la veía a ella, "de niña", parecía que la miraba como ella lo miraba a él.

– ¿Quieres bailar?– le pregunto Goten extendiéndole la mano y acercándose un poco a ella.

–No, disculpa– dijo la rubia y corrió lejos del lugar, pues su corazón no podía soportar la escena que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

–soy una estúpida, ¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien como el se fijaría en mi?, ¿Cómo pude poner mi atención en él? Jamás me verá como algo más que su amiga, a él le gustan las chicas con carácter como Pan y no una tonta llorona como yo.

Se abrió la puerta que daba al patio en donde se encontraba la rubia, alguien camino hacia ella y la abrazó.

–Marron eres una persona muy importante para mi, no me gusta verte triste, desde que te vi llegar me sorprendiste, dejaste de ser la niña que conocí y ahora eres una señorita muy linda, pero… sigo viendo esa mirada opaca en tus ojos, no llores más, quizá no sea de mucha ayuda ni la persona indicada en este momento, pero ten muy presente que si puedo ayudarte lo hare de verdad con mucho gusto, nadie merece tus lagrimas– le dijo Trunks mientras la chica se apoyaba en su hombro llorando desesperadamente.

–No creo que puedas ayudarme– dijo entre sollozos la chica

– ¿Se trata de un chico?–pregunto a quemarropa el joven, mientras ella le confirmo con la cabeza

–Eres maravillosa y hermosa, el chico por el que lloras no vale la pena, él se lo pierde– sonreía Trunks intentando limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de la joven

–pero a pesar de eso el nunca se fijara en mi, le gusta otra– argumentaba ella

–Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas, yo también amo sin ser correspondido– mencionó el joven mientras sonreía cariñosamente

– ¿Entonces?– pregunto Marron impactada

–Es una chica lindísima que conozco desde hace un tiempo pero ella es muy madura, autosuficiente, no permite que alguien intente protegerla, amarla, acercarse, como yo quisiera– dijo Trunks luego de un largo silencio. En este momento la rubia sintió como el corazón se le caía en mil pedazos, al escuchar que el chavo que amaba y admiraba desde pequeña, estaba enamorado de otra chica y la única que cubría esas características era Pan.

–Pero en tu caso creo que puedo ayudarte, se trata de Goten ¿no?–preguntaba el joven. Pero ella no podía responderle, sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo dentro de ella estaba muriendo en ese mismo lugar y en ese preciso momento. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la música que provenía del salón donde estaban reunidos todos los guerreros, se apreciaba la luna iluminando la sonrisa sencilla que le brindaba el chico que la acompañaba, y como nunca en esa ocasión sintió una tristeza inmensa que no conocía.

–s s si si–murmuro llena de lagrimas y ahogada en pena, con un deseo de huir de ahí, gritarle a Trunks que lo amaba desde hacia mucho y que no se trataba de Goten sino de él

–ya esta, entonces no se diga más, yo te ayudare, aunque se que a Goten no le eres muy indiferente, vi como te miró hoy– dijo Trunks intentando que la chica se sintiera mucho mejor y detuviera su llanto. Fue entonces que prometieron ser confidentes, amigos inseparables y sobretodo compañeros del mal de amores.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Es mi primer Fanfic, así que les pido me tengan un poquito de paciencia, gracias **


	2. Él

CAPITULO 2. ÉL

Muy temprano en casa de los Brief; las mañana solían ser muy rutinarias, se podía escuchar al príncipe de los sayayins desde el alba entrenando. A su esposa Bulma llamando por teléfono a ejecutivos, y al primogénito Trunks preparándose para un día más en la corporación capsula.

–hoy llegaré un poco tarde, mis padres quieren que los acompañe a recibir a bra, así que primero iré a recibir a mi hermanita y luego te alcanzo en la oficina– decía Trunks a Goten por teléfono.

–ok, yo me adelantare cuñado– decía Goten algo divertido. Trunks colgó el teléfono al escuchar esto, ya que no toleraba cuando Goten hablaba así de su hermana, y aunque era su mejor amigo no coincidían en algunas cosas.

– ¡Trunks, hijo, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde y tu padre esta impaciente por ver a tu hermana!– Bulma llamaba al chico apresurada para no desesperar más a Vegeta.

–Disculpa la tardanza, avisaba a Goten que llegaría algo tarde hoy a la corporación. Respondía él.

Una vez que la familia Brief se encontró reunida

– ¡familia!, no saben cuanta falta me hicieron. Iugh, papá deberías vestir casual, así aparentas ser mi abuelo– comentaba Bra divertida de estar de nuevo en casa y saludando a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Trunks, saludo a su hermana y luego de un momento le explico que debía ir al trabajo pero que estaría de regreso para la fiesta de bienvenida.

–siento mucho llegar tarde– decía Trunks entrando apresurado a la oficina donde lo esperaba Goten.

–descuida, debías recibir a tu linda hermanita– comentó Goten irónicamente pero con cara de felicidad.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz?– cuestionaba Trunks

–Es el efecto de tropezar con mi destino– respondía el joven Son

–estas loco, tenemos que terminar antes de la fiesta de mi hermana, ¿Avisaste a tu familia?– decía el joven Brief mientras se sentaba mirando unos documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio

–si, tranquilo, además tu mamá llamó a la mía y le dijo. ¿Por qué no confían un poco más en mí? – respondía Goten algo irritado y haciendo una mueca de inconformidad al comentario de su amigo.

–De verdad que eres muy infantil, pero dime, ¿cuál es tu destino?, ¿no será de casualidad otra chica?– dijo trunks intentando adivinar la razón del cambio de actitud de su amigo, ya que era muy constante su encuentro con el "destino", lo cual indicaba que había encontrado a una chica linda en su camino.

–Esta vez es serio Trunks, creo que ahora si es mi destino– argumentaba Goten mientras los ojos se le iluminaban y se perdía en su recuerdo de topar con Marron de camino a la corporación.

–Si, si, si te creo, y se puede saber ¿Quién es ese chica?– decía de una forma algo rutinaria y desinteresada el joven Brief, el cual no quitaba la vista de los documentos y continuaba leyendo y firmando.

– ¿Recuerdas a cierta chica de la que te alejaste por miedo a enamorarte?, ahora se porque decías que era fácil enamorarse de ella, es perfecta– respondía Goten mirándolo seriamente. Trunks quito los papeles de su vista y lo miró, al hacer esto su amigo sonrió y le confirmó de quien se trataba.

– ¿Dónde la viste?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cómo esta?, respóndeme. Ella es una niña muy dulce y tranquila, con ella no Goten– dijo exaltado y desesperado de pensar que esta chica tuviera algo que ver con su mejor amigo y de que fuera serio lo que este le comentaba.

–tranquilo, cuando me llamaste baje del automóvil para responder y ella tropezó conmigo cuando me colgaste, solo conversamos un momento porque iba rumbo a la universidad y esta bien. Ahora es toda una señorita, linda, simpática y muy educada. ¿No me digas que estas arrepentido de alejarte?, ¿O será que estás celoso?– preguntaba con curiosidad su amigo

– ¿Qué?, no para nada, es solo que me sorprende su encuentro. La ciudad es muy pequeña ¿no?– dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo los documentos y fingía desinterés

– ¡Que bien!, entonces intentaré acercarme a ella, me gustaría ser su amigo y si el tiempo nos deja ser algo más, no me quejaré– decía Goten saliendo de la oficina de Trunks y riendo por la reacción de este. Trunks se perdió en sus recuerdos al contemplar una fotografía que traía siempre con él, en la que aparecía la rubia. Entonces escribió un mensaje a una amiga a la que apreciaba mucho. Esto intentando olvidar todo lo que su amigo le había dicho

–Eso es algo que ya paso, no creo que luego de tanto tiempo pueda ocurrir algo. Además esta chica que conocí también es importante para mí y tal vez sea la indicada– pensaba trunks en voz alta, intentando consolarse por la noticia que había recibido.

Unos minutos antes de la fiesta de bienvenida en casa de los Brief

–Vamos Trunks date prisa, quiero saber si Marron vendrá a la fiesta, me muero por verla, se que también te sorprenderás cuando la veas– le decía Goten esperándolo impacientemente para ir al salón donde seria la reunión.

–no se porque estas tan emocionado, tranquilo, estoy seguro que vendrá, mi madre me dijo que habló con Krillin y le confirmó que vendrían–dijo el chico al cual se le veía sereno. Los dos bajaron al salón y se encontraron con los demás guerreros, saludaron y se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban Bra y Pan platicando.

–Hola niñas, Bra que linda te ves. Pan tu como siempre te ves normal– dijo Goten molestando a su sobrina, la cual mostro su antipatía por el con una mueca.

–Hola, gracias Goten, también te ves bien, y ya deja a Pan– respondía la chica Brief saludando a Goten con un abrazo y sentándose de nuevo.

–Te ves muy bonita Pan, no le hagas caso a tu tío, ya sabes que es tímido para expresarse con su sobrina– dijo Trunks, saludando a la chica y tomando un lugar en la mesa donde ellas estaban. De momento los cuatro jóvenes se vieron y rieron. En ese instante llego Bulma con una linda rubia un poco apenada. La chica saludo a los jóvenes.

–Hola de nuevo Marron, que gusto que pudieron venir, te ves muy linda – comentaba Goten mientras la miraba sorprendido y casi con la boca abierta, se levanto e hizo una reverencia.

–Toma asiento, bienvenida– dijo Trunks riendo un poco al ver la reacción de Goten, pero sintiendo algo de nervios al ver lo bien que se veía la chica, por lo cual no quiso decir más para no darse a notar. Estaba tan confundido que no supo que hacer y en cuanto escuchó la música invito a Pan a bailar para no sonrojarse mirando a la chica que tanto quería. Pan aceptó y juntos caminaron al centro del salón.

–no deberías huir así Trunks, ella podría pensar que le desagradas, además lleva tiempo sin vernos ni hablarnos– le dijo Pan al darse cuenta de que el joven intentaba huir de la situación que se había presentado.

–es que no puedo dejar de mirarla, es hermosa y ahora es toda una señorita. Además creo que ella gusta de tu tío y él de ella, así que mejor me mantengo al margen– dijo mirando a Pan con ternura. Luego ambos miraron a la mesa donde se encontraba Marron, se dieron cuenta que la chica se levanto muy apurada y salió del salón.

–discúlpame Pan– dijo Trunks dejándola en medio del salón y corriendo en la misma dirección que la rubia. Al abrir la puerta del patio, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba la chica de la que temía enamorarse, pero estaba llorando. No pudo soportar verla así por lo que la abrazo y sentía que el alma se le destrozaba, pues no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir, quería ayudarla, pero no estaba seguro si la chica le permitiría acercarse. Le dijo unas palabras de consuelo y le ofreció su apoyo y amistad.

– ¿Se trata de un chico?–pregunto a quemarropa el joven, mientras ella le confirmo con la cabeza

–Eres maravillosa y hermosa, el chico por el que lloras no vale la pena, él se lo pierde– le dijo intentando consolarla, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose devastado por la noticia.

–lo conozco desde hace mucho pero hoy me di cuenta que lo quiero mas de lo que imaginaba, pero a pesar de eso él nunca se fijará en mi. Le gusta otra– argumentaba ella

–Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas, yo también amo sin ser correspondido– mencionó el joven mientras sonreía cariñosamente intentado disipar un poco la angustia que sentía la chica, pero deseando no escuchar lo que el sospechaba.

– ¿Entonces?– pregunto Marron.

–Es una chica lindísima que conozco desde hace un tiempo pero ella es muy madura, autosuficiente, no permite que alguien intente protegerla, amarla, acercarse, como yo quisiera– dijo Trunks luego de un largo silencio e intentando describir a la amiga con la que conversaba horas por el chat. Además pensaba desviar el tema pues no quería enterarse de que la chica estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero de verdad quería saber quien era esa persona, ya que si se trataba de su amigo el tendría que aceptar que la había perdido.

–Pero en tu caso creo que puedo ayudarte, se trata de Goten ¿no?–preguntaba el joven deseando que la respuesta fuera no, imaginando que ella le respondería que se trataba de él.

–s s si si–murmuro llena de lagrimas y ahogada en pena. Trunks quería besarla y decirle que el estaba ahí, que siempre se sintió atraído por ella, pero no era el momento, la quería tanto que no deseaba verla sufrir, por lo que pensó que seria buena idea ayudarla, él seria feliz si la veía sonreír y ser la niña que siempre ha adorado.

–ya esta, entonces no se diga más, yo te ayudare, aunque se que a Goten no le eres muy indiferente, vi como te miró hoy– dijo disimulando sus verdaderos sentimientos, para evitar que la chica continuara en su pena. Y así ambos se miraron y sonrieron mientras la luna los iluminaba con su resplandor.

Trunks pensaba que por lo menos estaría cerca de ella como su amigo, y que así podría ayudarla a ser feliz. Y ella pensaba que de esa manera pasaría mas tiempo con él, quizá con el tiempo conocerla mejor y así conseguir una oportunidad de ser algo más que solo una amiga de la infancia.


	3. CONFLICTOS EMOCIONALES

CAPITULO 3. CONFLICTOS EMOCIONALES

Esa noche Marron no pudo conciliar el sueño. Solo recordaba la escena en la que Trunks la envolvió en sus brazos y limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, mostrándole una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer aun más, pues nunca había contemplado ese gesto de él tan cerca, nunca se había sentido tan dichosa sino hasta el momento en que esos ojos azules la miraron fijamente. Podía sentir su calor y sus latidos. No lo podía creer, había sido un momento perfecto, tanto que pensó en confesarle su amor, pero el temor al rechazo la detuvo. Prefería ser su amiga y tenerlo cerca, vivir en una ilusión, antes de perderlo.

–Aunque no me correspondas siempre te amaré– se decía a si misma sentada en el centro de su cama y mirando por la ventana que mostraba la luna, iluminando el espacio en el que ella permanecía, sosteniendo una fotografía del peli lila, observándola detenidamente. Luego de unos minutos sus ojos se humedecieron, unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, bajo la cabeza y su cabello cubrió su rostro –de verdad te amo– y abrazo fuertemente la imagen del chico, pegándola a su corazón como deseando que la escuchara.

–"Fue un día bastante curioso, no solo me reencontré con viejos amigos, sino también con un sentimiento que creí perdido, o por lo menos no tan intenso como hace unos años"–redactaba en una pequeña libreta con forma de osito, color lila, un poco vieja pero conservada. Cada palabra que escribía hacia que su corazón se llenara de alegría, porque recordaba a su mejor amigo, el que también conocía desde hace un tiempo y al que le había tomado mucho cariño a pesar de las distancias.

–"Hoy mis sentimientos y emociones son un caos, me siento atraída y comprendida, pero al mismo tiempo padezco el desamor de mi primera ilusión"– luego de terminar de escribir levanto su rostro y miro la computadora, sonrió e inclino la cabeza un poco de lado.

–"Necesito decirte tantas cosas, que no se por donde empezar. La verdad me hace mucha ilusión el poder conocerte en persona" –redactaba el joven Brief en la computadora, y así continuó su mensaje para una amiga cibernética, pero sin perder la imagen de la chica que esa noche había tenido entre sus brazos (Marron), la cual había cambiado tanto luego de unos años –eres muy linda–y dejo escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos para recordarla.

_Debo olvidarme de ti. Mi mejor amigo y tú tienen una especie de conexión, algo especial a juzgar por sus miradas_. Se repetía levantándose del asiento y caminando por su habitación. Después de un momento de melancolía apago la computadora y se recostó sobre su cama con la mirada perdida, pensando al mismo tiempo en la respuesta de la chica a la que escribió.

– ¿Quiere conocerme?– se preguntaba Marron muy temprano luego de leer un mensaje de su amigo – ¡si!– dijo la chica muy emocionada y sintiendo que la vida le volvía. Por un momento Trunks desapareció de su memoria y pensaba su posible respuesta– ¿será correcto?, ¡Quiere conocerme!–dijo leyendo de nueva cuenta el mensaje, como si este le diera la respuesta. No podía creer que había llegado el momento luego de meses de conversación. Se dejo caer de espalda sobre su cama, con la mirada llena de alegría, se sonrojo un poco, no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, se sintió tranquila.

En la Corporación Capsula

– ¿De verdad la invitaste a salir?–interrogaba Goten a Trunks–es decir; puede no ser lo que esperas– con un tono irónico mirándolo e intentando caminar a su ritmo, ya que el joven Brief recorría rápidamente los inmensos pasillos de la Corporación Capsula.

–No tengo nada que perder, además es una muy buena amiga, es una chica agradable, simpática y pienso que es linda–respondía a Goten sin dejar de apresurar el paso.

–Si pero…– continuaba dudoso el chico

– ¡Hola chicos!–interrumpía Bra, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ellos–Trunks camina mas lento, casi corro para alcanzarlos-decía haciendo un poco de berrinche al ver que su hermano continuaba su ritmo al andar.

–Buen día Bra, que sorpresa verte tan temprano–preguntaba extrañado Goten, ya que la chica no era de las que madrugaran para trabajar.

–Me emociona trabajar al lado de mi hermano, además mira ¿Quién lo dice?, solo llegaste antes porque se traen algo, ¿Qué es?–lo señalaba Bra obligándolo a detenerse y mirándolo de modo autoritario.

– ¿Algo?, no para nada, te equivocas, él me pidió que llegara temprano porque quería… ¿Qué querías Trunks?– cuando el chico Son termino de decir estas palabras, él y Bra giraron a ver donde estaba el peli lila pues ellos se habían detenido por un momento.

–Bra, ¿Puedes ayudar a Goten a revisar los egresos e ingresos de este mes?, gracias, los dejo trabajar– dijo el joven Brief tomando rápidamente el elevador y dejando a los chicos estupefactos por la misión que prácticamente los estaba forzando a realizar –cada vez se parecen más– y se recargo junto a las puertas del elevador mirando hacia arriba.

Llego a su oficina y encendió la computadora, no pudo evitar checar si tenía un mensaje de su amiga. Su rostro cambio drásticamente al leer la respuesta–no lo puedo creer–dijo recargándose en su asiento y girando a ver el cielo.

En la universidad

_¿Habrá leído mi respuesta?_, se preguntó Marron durante todas sus clases, se mostro distraída y hasta un poco impaciente por saber que ocurriría con su amigo. _Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta, _ y se perdía en este pensamiento, imaginando miles de posibles respuestas a la que ella había dado.

Saliendo de sus clases no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber si ya tenia una respuesta esperando, camino a una pequeña banca a la que le hacia sombra un árbol y se sentó allí para revisar sus mensajes.

–"Acabas de disipar mi cielo, tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pensé que quizá seria muy pronto porque eres una chica reservada, pero me alegra mucho que te hayas animado, espero no decepcionarte. ¿Te espero mañana luego de tus clases?"–La chica se quedo paralizada luego de leer el mensaje, no lo podía creer– ¿mañana?– se preguntaba en voz baja.

En la oficina de Trunks

–Oye creo que trabajar con tu hermana no es muy buena idea–decía Goten entrando a la oficina

– ¡Si!– le grito emocionado Trunks

– ¿En serio? Pensé que no te parecería mucho la idea–se sorprendió

–No eso, el mensaje– respondía señalando la computadora, por lo que su amigo se acerco para leer

–"Ok, te espero mañana después de clases, estaré en la banca que esta a un lado de la entrada, junto a un árbol grande, llevare una mochila blanca y un vestido lila. Dime ¿Cómo reconocerte?"–así decía el mensaje

–Oye pero– se detuvo al ver que cientos de hojas volaban por la oficina, giro a ver al chico y no estaba–escapando de nuevo–dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, pero feliz de ver a su amigo tan alegre. Entonces tomo su celular y lo llamó.

– ¿Te parece que sea una cita doble?– le decía por el celular

– ¿Cómo?– Trunks se detuvo tras escuchar lo que su amigo le proponía.

–Invitaré a Marron y así podremos conocer a tu amiga–termino de explicar. Al escuchar el nombre de la chica se le fue la alegría, sintió como estrujaron su corazón–no te preocupes yo arreglo todo, nos vemos–y termino la llamada.

– ¿Hola?–respondía Marron el celular.

–Hola Marron soy Goten, te llamo porque quiero invitarte a salir mañana ¿Qué dices?–

– ¿Mañana?– respondió sorprendida

–Si, Trunks saldrá con una amiga y le dije que podría ser una cita doble, ¿te animas?– la chica sintió que el mundo se le venia encima cuando escucho que el chico que amaba saldría con alguien más, que lógicamente no tenia el mínimo interés por ella y que le daba igual si ella salía con Goten.

–Discúlpame Goten, tengo un compromiso mañana– respondió casi murmurando y con la voz quebrada

–Oh, que lastima, no te preocupes pero me la debes, espero verte pronto, adiós–

–Adiós– al colgar la chica se sentó de golpe, su mirada se perdió y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, _¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ti por un momento y ser tan feliz?, _se dijo así misma, presionando sus manos contra su pecho, como si al hacerlo su corazón dejara de sentirse destrozado.


	4. SECRETO

SECRETO

— _No puedo evitar sentirme confundido, ¿Qué sucederá cuando vea a Marron con Goten? _Pensaba Trunks de camino a la universidad, (en donde sería la cita con su amiga cibernética). Cavilaba sobre estas y muchas otras ideas con respecto a sus sentimientos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la entrada, se detuvo por un breve momento, agacho la mirada y miro su reloj; era la hora acordada, llevo su mano a su frente y siguió su camino. Con cada paso que daba se sentía más y más confundido. Una vez dentro del plantel; suspiró profundo y levantó lentamente la cara. Imaginaba que con mucha suerte sería la chica con la que él siempre había soñado: Marron. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada profunda, sintió el reloj detenerse por un instante, mientras el viento movía levemente su cabello y el sol lo cubría con su luz resplandeciente. Quedo atónito en medio del patio. Los ojos azules que lo miraban asombrados, hacían que se estremeciera, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba mirarlos por siempre. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la dueña de esa mirada que lo había asombrado sin darse cuenta que esos ojos pertenecían a la chica que el amaba.

La dueña de esos ojos resplandecientes y encantadores era una joven de estatura media, delgada, con una muy linda figura, de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta su cintura; su piel era tiernamente nívea.

— ¿Mar? — Preguntó el joven a la chica de vestido lila y mochila blanca, la cual seguía impactada._ No puedo creer que mi amigo resultara ser ¡TRUNKS! , Es decir, ¿Qué haré?, ahora no puedo huir de esta realidad. Di algo no seas tonta, ¡habla! _Se decía así misma la joven.

— ¿Quién eres tú?, perdón se quien eres, lo que quiero decir es…— _hay no, debe estar pensando que soy una tonta por ponerme tan nerviosa, no como las chicas con las que siempre sale que son seguras, hermosas y maduras. Seguro se debe estar riendo de mí._

— Soy Trunks Brief , tranquila se a que te refieres, a decir verdad también estoy algo nervioso, imaginé que eras linda pero eres más que eso, eres preciosa —Decía tomándola de la mano y saludándola con un beso . _Es una chica increíble, no puedo dejarla ir así como _pensó Trunks. Luego de escuchar estas palabras la chica se quedó helada, su palpitar se acelero y sintió como el calor subió a sus mejillas ruborizándolas totalmente. Aquel joven que le tomaba de la mano era el chico que la hacia soñar todas las noches, el dueño de sus ilusiones y al mismo tiempo un imposible que ahora… ¿era posible?

—Si, soy Mar, es un gusto conocerte. Discúlpame creo que te estas confundiendo de persona, yo estoy esperando a un amigo y…— intentaba explicarse con poca lógica y muy confundida al no entender lo que sucedía. _Parece que no me ha reconocido, eso quiere decir que nunca me prestaba la atención suficiente para notar que soy yo y no solo una desconocida._

—Y ese amigo soy yo, me escribiste que vendrías con un vestido lila y traerías una mochila blanca — Señalando la mochila que traía la chica en la espalda. —Además me esperarías junto a este árbol—Explicaba el joven mirándola e intentando encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos. _Es muy parecida a Marron, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su mirada es más penetrante y su voz más serena, y físicamente parece una muñeca. Es muy posible que ella sea la chica indicada._

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo Trunks, tengo proyectos que preparar para mi clase y además…—

—Y además estás nerviosa. Tranquila yo también pero eres la única persona que me entiende y no me gustaría alejarme de ti —Volvía a interrumpirla esta vez levándole la cara con su mano para poder mirarse de nuevo con sus ojos, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. —Solo será un momento, iremos a comer y luego te acompaño a tu casa ¿si? —La chica sentía desvanecerse, no podía evitar gritar de felicidad por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo su silencio y su miedo la controlaban. Al reflejarse en sus ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue perderse en ellos y así su interior pudo responder, se sentía guiada y como sus fuerzas desaparecían sin oponer resistencia alguna.

—Si — respondía con una voz temerosa y calada. A penas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Trunks se alejo sutilmente, retrocedió dos pasos y comenzó a caminar. Al ver este acto de timidez Trunks arqueo una sonrisa pensando que era muy parecida a Marron. Se dio la vuelta y siguió el paso de la chica para alcanzarla y caminar a su lado; ella por su parte caminaba un poco distraída, jugando con sus manos y aun un poco ruborizada.

—No me habías dicho que trabajabas en la universidad, pensé que eras una estudiante. —

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaba la rubia desconcertada

— ¿Eres maestra? — seguía el chico con su entrevista

_No puede ser, el piensa que soy maestra, debió ser por mi forma de vestir y por cómo me arregle, hay Marron eres una tonta… pero si digo que si, tendré mas oportunidad pues seré madura…_

—Te incomoda que te pregunte estas cosas verdad— dijo el joven Brief al no escuchar una respuesta

—No, bueno si, es decir, me refiero a que no me incomoda y si soy maestra — respondió sagazmente, pero se sintió algo mal por mentir tanto y no ser ella misma, bajo la mirada y mostro un gesto de preocupación y leve tristeza.

— ¿Sigues pensando en él? —la cuestiono el joven, miro hacia adelante y caminaba a paso lento, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y alejándose levemente de ella.

— ¿De quién hablas? —

—Del chico que siempre me platicas. —

Mar agachó la mirada y respondió, —No, pensaba en que me dio mucho gusto venir hoy a conocerte— y levantó la vista para mirarlo y observar su reacción, pero al hacer esto, fue sorprendida con un beso del chico. Por un momento todo se le olvido a la joven, pensaba que estaba en uno de sus sueños, una de sus fantasías, no quería que este momento terminará, pero el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la ocasión.

—Discúlpame, sé que no debí…— Explicaba Trunks balbuceando nerviosamente e intentado calmarse por lo acontecido. ¿Qué sucedía? Sintió el impulso de besarla apenas escucho su voz, y ella lo había correspondido, eso quería decir que, ¿Fue amor a primera vista?, No podía ser, eso no existía según él.

En un segundo la chica buscó nuevamente sus labios, pensaba que si él no sabía quién era ella en realidad; entonces quizá tendría una oportunidad de ser un poco más atrevida y de por fin hacer realidad su amor, de que él se fijara en ella. Una vez que descubriera la mujer que era y no la niña que pensaba…, entonces sí podría decirle la verdad y amarla como ella lo amaba a él.

En una cafetería cerca de la Corporación Capsula

— ¿Estás seguro que vendrá?, Creo que era una excusa para salir conmigo. — mencionaba Bra sentada en una mesa para cuatro y frente a Goten.

—Claro que vendrá, y no es una excusa, ¿Quién querría una cita contigo?, solo que mi cita me cancelo de ultimo minuto y fuiste la primero que vi en ese momento. —

—Eres un tonto Goten, por eso no tienes novia y por eso nadie acepta salir contigo. — respondía Bra indignada por la respuesta del joven Son y cruzándose de brazos mientras golpeteaba levemente el suelo con sus zapatillas, como apresurando a su hermano con dicho movimiento.

—Bueno ya no te enojes, solo bromeaba. — Tras decir esto el chico le regalo una sonrisa cálida y agradable. En un movimiento gentil le acaricio el cabello a Bra sin que se lo esperara. Dicho gesto hizo que desapareciera el malhumor que le había ocasionado.

— ¡Déjame! —le dijo ella apartando su mano de su cabeza y girandola al ventanal que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban.

Al día siguiente…

—Qué bueno que tengo un amigo tan considerado que sabe que existen los teléfonos celulares. — decía Goten irónicamente y mirando a Trunks de manera desafiante mientras buscaba una explicación a su inasistencia del día anterior.

—Si Goten, como quieras, así esta bien. — respondía Trunks mientras desacomodaba unas hojas y volvía a amontonarlas sin mucha atención ni interés en lo que su amigo le decía.

— ¡Trunks! — dijo de manera tajante y golpeando bruscamente el escritorio de su compañero.

—Goten, se me olvido comentarte—dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

— ¿Qué? — respondió este ya mas desanimado y malhumorado.

— ¿Ya terminaste los ingresos con Bra? —

—No, la verdad es que esperábamos que pudieras llamar a tu papá para que nos ayudara—

—Ok, llámalo— respondió con el mismo desinterés que al principio. Goten soltó una carcajada que hizo al joven Brief regresar a la realidad. —Trunks te disculpare solo por poner esa cara de tonto que acabas de hacer jajajaja — de un momento a otro su color cambio y no paraba de reír al ver a su amigo tan despistado. — ¿Tan bien te fue? —

—Está chica es increíble, es… es hermosa, simpática, alegre, madura, inteligente…— mencionaba Trunks con la mirada perdida y olvidando por completo que estaba en la Corporación.

—Luego me la tienes que presentar, mira que no es nada fácil tenerte así de atento todos los días. Además debo darle las gracias por qué no te has enfadado al decirte que no he terminado los ingresos jeje. — caminaba el joven Son enfrente del escritorio de su mejor amigo.

—No se me olvida Goten, los necesito en dos horas aquí en mi oficina— decía Trunks reintegrándose en el trabajo y colocándose unos anteojos para comenzar a leer y organizar.

—Por cierto se me olvido mencionarte que tu madre llego hoy muy temprano y te está buscando, me dijo que tenía algo importante que pedirte—_jeje así se olvidara de presionarme con el trabajo_. Pensaba Goten.

—Ok, espérame aquí, iré a ver que necesita. ¡Y no te acerques a mi computadora! — le decía Trunks conociendo a su amigo como era de curioso

—sí, sí, si, como digas— decía desganado. Y esperando que Trunks cerrara la puerta para ver porque no quería que viera su computadora. En ella había una conversación actual y no pudo resistir la curiosidad de leer. —Solo leeré un poquito— dijo manejando la maquina y abriendo la ventana de la conversación:

"Ayer la pase muy bien, me sorprendí un poco al saber que eras tú, pero estoy feliz de que hayamos salido, espero verte pronto y que tengas un lindo día."

Habiendo terminado este párrafo, Goten quedo estupefacto, el correo del que venía este mensaje era… — ¡¿Marron?! — no puede ser la amiga cibernética de Trunks es Marron, ¿Qué pasa aquí?


End file.
